


Rest Now, My Warrior

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And about Connor of course, Brief POV Hank, Gen, Happy Ending, I wanted to write something about this song, POV Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Can you hear them? Can you hear them singing?"Connor is affected by the singing in the broadcast of Markus' protest.





	Rest Now, My Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Title Name and some dialogue (slightly altered for the purposes of this fic) are from a Doctor Who episode: 'The Rings of Akhaten.'  
> 
> 
> I own nothing from either DW or D:BH.

It happened in the midst of Connor leading the newly converted deviants from CyberLife Tower to aid Markus.

He (Connor could no longer called an _it_ , none of the androids were  _things_ any longer) was palpably nervous in his own Connor-like way.

Hank had been working alongside him long enough to determine the android's anticipatory tells: fiddling with that damn coin of his, the LED at his temple stuck at a dim yellow, and most notably, stiffer body language.

Oddly enough, the more Connor seemed to feel, the less human he acted.

Every screen on the way to their destination was showing the same transmission. The broadcast of Markus' protest was worrying his partner, and it was easy to see why.

What had previously been a peaceful protest was now escalating towards violence. Androids had been killed. Humans had been killed. Gunfire ricocheted off of the makeshift barricade that Jericho had built for a peaceful resolution.

Even as a deviant, Connor's programming to foster peaceful resolutions was likely itching to do something to help. It all came to a head as the group of androids were slowly being cornered. Hank trudged on, ignoring the screens in favor of getting the job done. 

Hank suddenly bumped into something solid that could only have been his partner. He glanced up, about to demand Connor explain what exactly made him decide to stop in the middle of the street, when he saw Connor's LED flickering between red and yellow.

The androids from CyberLife had also ceased their march and directed their attention elsewhere. Shit. Something had happened, and he turned once he heard Connor's voice, soft, and tinged with a fragile kind of curiosity he'd never before heard-

"Can you hear them? Can you hear them singing?"

 

* * *

   **Hold on, just a little while longer**

**Hold on, just a little while longer**

**Hold on, just a little while longer**

**Everything will be alright**

**Everything will be alright**

* * *

 

On the screens, his people sang while Markus and North's hands twined together, gentle and intimate. 

Connor couldn't explain his sudden reaction. He simply froze- a similar response he had experienced when the deviancy error messages started appearing in his code. This though...this was _different_. He felt more than scanned to find his LED flickering red and yellow, but...nothing seemed to be wrong. At least in the usual sense. He just _felt_.

Connor hadn't been a deviant as long as the others; he hadn't truly broken free until the eleventh hour. There had been little time for existential questions and self-examination, just another mission.

An operation of his own choice, yes, but still not a far cry from what he had been designed for. The familiarity of combat, Hank, and a mission did not allow for much personal growth in a short amount of time. 

This demonstration though, it _itched_ at some part of him. His LED switched to a dim yellow. 

 

* * *

  **Fight on, just a little while longer**

**Fight on, just a little while longer**

**Pray on, just a little while longer**

**Everything will be alright**

**Everything will be alright**

* * *

 

Conner was aware androids had been designed to be aesthetically pleasing in a majority of ways to better appeal to the consumer, even including their voice modulators. And indeed; Markus, North, and the others' voices were beautiful.

Beautiful, but so much  _more_. They sang their song as more than a series of notes at a correct pitch and tempo. A musical cry of despair for recognition.

They were telling a story. Their story. Living in fear, in terror, of judgment. 

Could Hank hear it? 

The memories of love and loss and (re)birth and death and joy and sorrow? The moments only androids could see that humans wouldn't believe? What they had lost that humans would never understand?

His LED was red again. Connor understood why, this time. He was simply overwhelmed with feeling.

 

* * *

**Sing on, just a little while longer**

**Sing on, just a little while longer**

**Sing on, just a little while longer**

**Everything will be alright**

**Everything will be alright**

* * *

 

Hank gently patted his shoulder, a cue to continue on. He himself looked quite affected by the spectacle. Connor gave him a quick, soft, reassuring smile he knew Hank favored before his LED switched back to a light blue.

He had a mission to complete. They resumed walking.

Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, it would make my day! :)


End file.
